Germany's Player returns
by TokioUndead483
Summary: Tom Kaulitz is back. But this time he takes things way to far. When Isabelle finds out, hell will be raised.. maybe even death... R&R    You can say this is a sequel or a continuation. Read and Review! :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

"Izzy! Izzy!" Tom called from downstairs. He had the suitcases packed, the moving truck outside and ready to move.

"I'm coming!" She applied her last earring, and rushed downstairs. She ran to Tom, brushing her lips against his lightly.

"Let's go! L.A. Baby!" Isabelle yelled excitedly. She jumped up and down in a childish manner. Tom shook his head with a smile. He walked out the house to the black van. Bill was asleep on Julias lap. He looked more as if he was taking a tiny nap. Tom shook his head and sat next to Tammy. He wrapped an arm around her.

"Daddy, look what I drew!" Tom looked down at the drawing of colorful scribbles.

"Oh, that's nice sweety." Tom told with a smile. Isabelle jumped in the car, more exicted then ever.

"Babe, calm down." Tom placed his hand over hers. She looked at him.

"Fine, but I can't believe Jost let you guys in your house and it's right around where I used to live! I love L.A."

"More then Germany.." Tom said with a pout.

"Oh nein, never." She pulled him in for a kiss. Bill slowly lifted his head. He scratched his eyes and stretched his lengthy arms.

"Are we there yet..?" He said in a whisper. Julia stroked his hair.

"Nope, we're still in the car."

"Wa-wake me.." He fell asleep right there. Isabelle raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell, why is he so tired?" Julia let out a shakey laugh.

"The baby kept him up all night, he wanted me to rest and he took care of little Jane."

"Oh.. tammy was never a problem."

"Maybe because she got, the crying control from me." Tom said proudly.

"Cocky." Isabelle joked. He poked his tongue out, Julia laughed.

"How old is Jane.. we havent seen you two in a while oh and how was italy.."

"AMAZING! I always wanted visit Florence, but I never could but Bill took me there and we.. did some stuff.." Isabelle laughed along with Tom.

"Oh and Jane's a year old."

"She probably had an amazing birthday in Italy."

"Yeah she did, Izzy my parents kept kissing her.. oh gosh. Bill tried pulling her away but my parents wouldn't stop."

"Oi, only if my parents could see Tam." A tear fell from her eye. Tom pulled her in for a hug.

"You have Me, Bill, Jules, and our family." She nodded in his chest.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Tammy said from her seat. Isabelle lifted her head, and nodded.

"Yes, babe." She wiped her tears. Julia smiled at Izzy.

"Sorry.. it's just it was funny and not really needed to be shared." Isabelle lifted her hand.

"No, It does sound funny." She showed her winning smile. Tom poked his head out the window.

"We're almost at the airport." He sat back in. Isabelle's rush of exciment has re united with her.

"Yay!" She said loud enough to wake Bill. He popped up, his head meeting with the roof of the car.

"Ow!" He shouted. He looked at Isabelle and smiled.

"Oh.." Was all he said..

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Welcome to L.A…_

Izzy, ran into the airport arrivals, area. She sunk the sight of the airport in. It wasn't familiar.. But she was happy to be back in Cali. Tom wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Welcome home babe." He pressed his lips against her neck softly, he moved his lips up and down her neck slowly. Bill poked his brother from behind.

"Dude, we're in an airport if you haven't noticed." Tom let go of her and glared at Bill.

"Yes, Bill I am aware." Tom followed Bill to get the luggage. Isabelle turned around, She took tammy's hand and waited for Julia. Julia came into sight with Jane yelling in her arms.

"Izzy Help!"

"Tam, stay with mommy.. Kay." Tammy nodded and held on to her mothers leg. Isabelle took hold of Jane, and hushed her down. Julia searched for a bottle in her baby bag. She immediately pulled it out, and took hold of Jane. She began to rock her, as she was being fed. Bill and Tom came into sight, struggling to hold the bags. Isabelle walked up and took some. Tammy skipped towards the van outside.

Tom greeted Tobi along with the others. They loaded the van, and rushed to sit in.

"I can't wait!" Isabelle sung. Bill shook his head and looked out.

"I love my home country.. but maybe this move was for the best.." Bill sad sadly.

"You can't.. be bothered to go back, after not knowing who broke into your house." Julia said gripping his arm. He nodded and kissed her head. Isabelle looked up at Tom who seemed to be lost in his own mind. She let her head fall on his shoulder. His phone began to buzz. Her head popped up and stared at him.

"It's text.."

"From.." Isabelle said worringly.

"A person. Don't worry bout it." Isabelle nodded and let her head fall on his shoulder again. Tom smiled down at the text.

_Can't wait to see you .. Brother in law x3- Kelly. _Tom smiled hugely and laid back…

**A/n- OOoo. Yes. Isabelle has a sister living in L.A. .. and well read to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

An averaged size house came up into view as the car parked along the sidewalk. Isabelle rushed out and sunk the sight in. Jost waited by the stairs. He gave her tiny hug and went to go greet the boys. Isabelle smiled, and turned around. She saw a figure by the bushes. She had brunette hair, fair skin and looked as if she was sleeping. Isabelle walked closer. She tapped the girl on the shoulder.

"Are you… KELLY!" Isabelle burst. Tom, Bill and Julia turned their heads towards her. Tom smiled slightly and took the suitcases up the stairs.

"Kelly! How are you?" The girls gave each other huge hugs.

"Great! I heard about Mommy, god you know if I was in Germany I would kill that freaking douche. Even you knew that her boyfriend was an ass!"

"Yes I did." They laughed along with each other.

"Ooh is that your sexy husband?" She said pointing to Bill. Julia came up from behind.

"No this is my sexy husband." Bill blushed and went inside. Julia greeted Kelly and took Jane inside.

"Now where's your hubby?"

"Mine, is—"

"Right here." Tom said hugging her from behind. He let her go and hugged Kelly.

"Oh so your Tom! Wow you are cute!" He smiled proudly. Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"He can be super cocky at times." Tom pressed his lips against her cheek.

"Don't you two look cute?" She stared Tom dead in the eye. He smirked, and spun Izzy around.

"Time to go inside, nice meeting you Kel." Tom said, and lifted Izzy inside.

"Wow she hasn't changed, she's still the short girl I've seen 3 years ago." Tom set her down.

"She isn't that short…" She said walking towards their room.

"Yeah she kind of is." Isabelle pointed too her nose.

"That's how short she is." Tom laughed. Bill ran in.

"GUYS!" He shouted pretty loudly. Tom shook his head.

"Yes Bill?" Isabelle spoke.

"Well, do you know what tomorrow is…?" Isabelle and Tom looked at each other in confusion.

"Tomorrows, a day at the BEACH!" Tom smacked his head, while Isabelle giggled.

"Sure, beach day woohoo!" Isabelle spoke in between her laughter. Tom looked out.

"Night time isn't it? Time to sleep right..." He poked her. She shooed him away. He grunted, and walked to the bathroom to change. Bill sat down beside her.

"Well, Jane nor Julia aren't going to come, to its just me, you, and Tom."

"I can bring Kelly?"

"Whoa, she came onto me today…"

"Oh don't worry, sheesh." He kissed her head and walked out, more like skipped out. Isabelle smacked her forehead.

"Oh Bill." She leaned back on the bed, and closed her eyes and began to dream…

"_Sign them!" A girl shouted. "SIGN THEM NOW!" She shouted louder._

"_I can't be bothered to be with someone I don't trust!" She added._

"_You don't have to do this Izzy, I still love you!" He reached for her face. Isabelle came into sight; her face was full of tears. She smacked his hand away and shoved the papers towards him._

"_I'm done." _

Isabelle woke up gasping. She looked around the room looked the same, till she felt someone's hand in hers.

"T-tom?"

"Are you okay?" He stroked her hand. She nodded.

"Didn't look like it when you were shaking..." He pulled her in for a hug.

"It was just a dream, a bad one at that." She said. She laid her head against his sweet smelling chest.

"Tom, promise me you won't leave me." He pulled her chin towards him. He leaned down and kissed her.

"I promise…" She gripped his hand harder, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Isabelle slowly, awoke. The body that comforted her through the night was no longer there. She looked around, and then sighed. She sat up and let her head fall back. The door to the bathroom opened. Tom walked out in nothing but basketball shorts. Water glistened on his chest. Isabelle sat up, admiring him.

"Is this a way of seducing me?" She laughed. Tom walked over, he climbed up onto the bed; he was on top of her, water dripping from his body.

"In a way…" He leaned in for a kiss. Isabelle covered her mouth, letting his lips meet with her hand.

"No, I haven't washed up yet…"

"I don't care…" He said quietly. Isabelle refused the kiss. Instead Tom dined on her neck.

"Or you can do that…" Isabelle said pulling him in more.

The door slightly opened, Kelly watched her sister and Tom almost doing it on the bed. She gave a little cough. Tom didn't bother to get off. Isabelle stared at her with a slight smile. She whispered in Tom's ear. He got off, and stared at Kelly.

"Hey Kel." Isabelle stood up and went to her suitcase.

"You didn't unpack yet?" She shook her head.

"I'm lazy, and so is Tom." She grabbed a pair white shorts and a tube top. She skipped into the bathroom… Kelly walked over to Tom.

"Hey brother…" He raised an eyebrow. The shower in the bathroom could be heard. He walked over to Kelly; wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I believe we haven't greeted each other properly." She pulled his face to hers, her lips smacking with his. She pulled away immediately.

"Izzy's in there." Tom turned around, the sound or running water was stopped. He stepped away from Kelly, and sat on the edge of the bed. I Isabelle walked out, and stared at Tom and her sister.

"You guys okay?" She walked to the suit case and pulled out her hair dryer. She stood in front of the mirror she dried her hair, and put it in a neat bun.

"Can I have that kiss now?" He asked. She turned towards him, knowing it's not just a kiss he seeks.

"Um, Kelly?"

"Yeah, yeah see you guys at the beach." Isabelle grinned and jumped on the bed. Tom leaned over her; she bit her lip and pulled him down so her lips brushed his. He went under her shirt to undo her bra, his lips slowly traveled down her neck to her chest, to her stomach, and then slowly traveling to her…

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly walked down the stairs. She saw Bill on a stool in the kitchen eating waffles.

"Hi Bill!" He jumped a little, and slowly turned around. He gave a little smile.

"Oh hey Kel, where's the other two?"

"Upstairs, on their bed, Tom getting intimate…"

"Ah I see." He laughed a little.

"Uncle Billi!" Tammy skipped down the stairs and sat on his lap.

"Where's Mommy, and daddy." Bill and Kelly exchanged looks.

"Their uh, well their uh… um."

"They're still sleeping." Kelly said for him. Bill flashed a smile, he looked down the hall and saw Julia coming out of her room; he smiled and continued to eat his waffles.

"Morning everyone!" She said brightly. She heard moaning from upstairs.

"GHOST! Uncle Billi! A ghost!" Tammy hugged Bill's leg. Julia fell to the floor laughing, while Kelly giggled.

"Yea I'll go check on that, No one eat my waffles!" Julia walked over and took one.

"Ha!" He pulled her in for a kiss, but she moved away grinning.

"Ha-ha." She walked to the kitchen to grab something to eat. He shook his head and ran upstairs. Right when he reached Tom's door, It swung open. Isabelle stood there; her face was bright red. She ran past him downstairs. He walked in; Tom was lying on the bed naked.

"Oh god put something on!" Bill covered his face. Tom got up and slipped on his shorts.

"You can look now."

"Why is she red?" Bill said sitting next to his brother. Tom laughed.

"She said it's the best sex she ever had." Tom fell back, staring at the ceiling.

"Put a shirt on loser, time to go swimmy swim, swim." Tom grabbed a white shirt and slipped it on.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're an animal."

"Only in bed, dear brother." I smacked my head while I led him downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Isabelle skipped downstairs. She avoided Kelly and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Not going to say good morning?" Julia asked. Isabelle flashed a smile. She held onto her head.

"Ugh, my head hurts." Julia walked over and felt her head.

"You are feeling a little warm; do you still want to go to the beach?" Isabelle shrug her shoulders.

"I think I'll rest." She walked over to the couch and lied down.

"Are you feeling okay?" She heard Bill said. She looked at him and shook her head.

"AWWW, YOU'RE NOT COMING!" He said loudly.

"Who's not coming?" Tom followed up behind.

"Izzy's feeling sick."

"Did I do something?" He asked worryingly. He sat down beside her and stroked her hair.

"No, I had this coming. Why don't you, Kel, tam and Bill have fun? Kay?" He kissed her head.

"Alright, I'll get Tammy ready." He walked off. Bill walked over to the kitchen, as soon as he left Kelly walked over.

"So, want me to take care of Tam?" Isabelle nodded. She smiled hugely and walked out the door. Isabelle stared in confusion. Tom came down in white bathing trunk and Tammy in a blue one piece bathing suit. He winked at her and lifted Tammy out.

"See you two later, bye!" Bill said and followed Tom out. Isabelle stood up and skipped to the kitchen. Julia stared at her in confusion.

"What the?"

"I lied."

"I can see that, but why?"

"Uh, I just don't want to leave." She poured herself come cereal. The door slammed open; Jost was carrying some boxes and rushed downstairs. He came back and smiled a cheesy smile. Isabelle giggled.

"What was that?"

"The last stuff for the boys, speaking of the boys where are they?"

"Beach, with my sister."

"Oh, well I need them back tonight. I got big news." Julia and Isabelle changed glances.

"Big?" Julia started.

"News?" Isabelle finished. He stood there with the same smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tom swung Tammy around in the warm sand. It was pretty quiet where they decided to stay. Bill laid down the towel, and Tom placed Tammy on it. She took a bucket and began building castles. Kelly took off her top, revealing her blue polka dot bikini. Bill and Tom looked away.

"Daddy! Uncle Billi! Look my castle didn't fall!" She began sculpting it more.

"I can see that babe." Tom sat beside her. He rubbed her back; he looked her in the eyes and smiled.

"I miss her." Tom said to no one in particular. Bill and Kelly stared at him.

"Miss who?" Bill said.

"Izzy."

"Aww, you're going to see her in an hour or so…" Kelly said feeling a little hurt. Tom stared at her, and moved his gaze from.

"You know Kel, you look nothing like her." She raised her eyebrow.

"I know that."

"How do you have brown hair and she has…"

"She gets it from our mom; I get my hair from my dad. I look like him too." Bill sat there staring at them two. Kelly ignored Tom and jumped into the beach. Tom stared at the sky and laid back; relaxing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Isabelle jumped onto the couch staring at the T.V.

"Tell me more about your sister." Julia said biting an apple. Isabelle stared at her.

"Well, she was never like a sister. More like an enemy."

"What?"

"She was really competitive."

"Even for…"

"Boys."

"Holy…"

"Yup."

"What if she's trying to take Tom…?"

"Oh come on… wait why do you think that?"

"Uh…"

"Julia!"

"WHAT! Okay, don't you see the way she looks at him?"

"What way?"

"Like her own prince that you know came to sweep her off her feet." Isabelle stood up.

"I have to get to that beach!" She ran upstairs and slipped a black bikini top on and white shorts; her hair still in a bun. She grabbed a sweater and ran downstairs.

"What are you going to do?"

"Make sure no one takes Tom!" She called for a taxi and seconds later she ran outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tom heard someone coming. He turned his head, and saw Izzy running towards him. She tackled him with a kiss.

"Mommy!" She got off of Tom and hugged her.

"I thought you weren't feeling good?" Tom smiled.

"Now I am, I love you way too much." He pulled her for a tight hug.

"Izzy?" She looked up at Kelly.

"Kelly…"

"I thought you were sick…"

"Well I'm feeling better!" She stood up. Kelly pulled off.

"What's wrong with you? You should be in bed."

"Oh so now you care now that I'm older."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Remember when you pushed me down the stairs." Kelly rolled her eyes.

"I know your plan Kelly."

"What plan Izzy?"

"Don't act dumb?"

"Oh, the plan to steal Tom away?"

"What?" Isabelle held beck her anger. "Why?"

"Why?" She asked laughing. "You're asking me why? Stupid."

"Again, why?"

"Every guy, that I ever loved YOU STOLE HIM!"

"Not true!"

"Remember Lucas?"

"Lucas…"

"The one that said he loved you when you left? When we were dating!"

"Oh him…" Izzy said softly.

"Yeah, why!"

"I don't know, I guess he liked me better then you?"

"Cause you had the looks you always did, and I always hated you!" Isabelle stared at her, without any emotion.

"You were jealous? Of me?" Isabelle said proudly.

"I hate you, and nothing can stop me from taking your little Tommi." She walked off, and sat by Tom. Isabelle followed after; she smiled evilly and sat on Tom.

"Um not here Iz." She ignored him laid him back onto the sand, and kissed him.

"Isabelle…" Bill said.

"MOMMY!" Isabelle slowly got off.

"Yes Tammy?"

"Ew, stop." She laughed. The rest of the day they all helped Tammy build sand castles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Isabelle ran through the door and sat on the couch. Julia came out from her bedroom followed by Jost. Bill's mouth dropped open.

"What were you two…"

"Nothing he was helping me with Jane."

"Oh." Bill ran to give her a hug. He spun her around.

"Where's Kelly?" Julia asked.

"Right here." Kelly said coming through the door with Tammy.

"Oh…" Julia and Kelly glared at eachother. Bill stared between the glare. He moved out the way.

"Guys I'm going home."

"Home?" Tom asked coming through the door.

"Yeah home, my home. I'm going to check it out."

"Kann ich kommen?" Tom asked.

"Sicher." Isabelle said. She laced her hand with his and they walked out the door down the street.

"So what was that about?"

"What?"

"At the beach?"

"I couldn't stay away from my baby." She giggled. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her waist. They walked up to her door. Isabelle checked under the mat for a key. She unlocked the door and stepped in. The house looked normal, a set of couch in the living room with a glass table, plasma over the fire place. Pictures of her and Kelly around the house; Tom looked around.

"Were you guys…"

"Rich?"

"Yea..."

"Nope, we were average people." She sat on the couch and laid on it.

"Are you missing someone?" Tom asked looking at her picture on the wall.

"When was this?" Isabelle stood up.

"High school."

"You look so young…"

"What so I'm old?"

"No, not like that…"

"I know, everyone said that I looked nine at the time because I was short." Tom giggled.

"Well this girl grew to be the most beautiful women in my heart.

"Gasp." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- A/n- ****From now on this will be done by Izzy's POV. xD**

_Back with the gang…_

Julia grabbed a juice box for Tammy and sat across from Kelly. Kelly seamed lost at looking at the fireplace.

"So Kelly… right?" Bill popped out of the hall and took a seat next to Julia.

"What I remember for 2 years ago, Isabelle said she didn't have any siblings."

"Well she lied apparently."

"Aww, I thought I was her first brother." Bill pouted as he spoke. Julia kissed his cheek and looked back at Kelly.

"So what really happened in Germany, after well our mom died?" Kelly asked while her fingers shook. Julia and Bill exchanged glances.

"Well it started at the hotel with Tom…" Bill began to explain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tom and I started back towards our house. I looked around the familiar block, the fire hydrant and the row of colorful houses.

"You seem quite." Tom said breaking the awkward silence.

"I don't know I feel like I want to be quite." We arrived back to the house. Tom bent down to unlock the door. I hugged myself and looked up at the sky. Once the door was unlocked we walked in and gently closed the door behind us.

"So, then Chantelle ruined everything. First by taking Tom, letting him break Isabelle's heart… Julia was there…"

"And I gave Tom a good'ol slap."

"Oh yea, anyways after that incident we all decided to have a day out in the park and then I think Tom fell way too hard on Isabelle and she got a concussion…" I gave a little cough. The group stopped coughing and stared at Tom and I. I looked at Kelly. Her face was lit with happiness; something to torture me. I looked over at Tom how bit down on his lip.

"How long ago was that? Why are you two even talking about it?" I heard a little anger in his voice. _Yeah I would be angry too for breaking up with me twice. I think it was twice._ I shook my head and focused my attention back on the group.

"Kelly asked so she has the right to know Tom." Bill spoke.

"No she doesn't, the past is the past. Kelly I think you should leave." I said finally. Kelly shrugged; as she made her way out she stopped next to me.

"I'd watch out miss concussion." I made a face while she slammed the door behind her. Tom plopped himself down on the couch.

"Jules make me some tea." She nodded and got up.

"Me too!" I called out after. I walked over and sat down by Tammy.

"Hey baby." I stroked her hair. I caught Tom looking at me, I didn't bother staring back.

"Mommy…"

"Yes babe?" He voice sound worried. I placed her on my lap.

"Mommy, I had a dream that you and me went to this guy's house. He wore glassy's." Tom raised an eyebrow; as did i.

"You were crying mommy, and screaming daddy's name." I laughed a little.

"I don't think that'll happen."

"TEA!" Julia said bringing a tray with two cups of tea. I grabbed mine and took a sip of the warm liquid. I took sip by sip. There was an awkward silence between all of us. Bill stood up and took Julia to their room, but he was stopped.

"Sit down Bill." Jost said. My head shot towards him.

"I'll be back guys, it's past Tammy's bed time." I took her by the hand and brought her upstairs. I changed her into her blue jammies, and tucked her in.

"Mommy…"

"Yea?" There it was again.

"You won't leave daddy will you?" I shook my head.

"Nope…" I kissed her head, and walked back downstairs. I sat down by Tom and looked at Jost.

"Well, I got news for you guys." He said with a jolt of excitement.

"Which is…?" I asked.

"Tokio Hotel." The room was full of confusion.

"What about Tokio hotel?" Bill asked.

"New album and a world tour." Bill jumped up in excitement, as did the rest of us did.

"Oh my god that's great news!" I jumped into Tom's arms for a congratulatory hug. But that hug turned into a kiss.

"It's only an album, and a world tour no need for making out!" I heard Bill say. I pushed Tom off of me, and admired him. I walked back slowly and then turned towards our room. I jumped onto the bed, tired and wanting sleep. I let my eyes shut.

"No, get up now Mrs. Kaulitz." I heard a familiar voice. I propped myself up, gazing at Tom leaning against the wall. He closed the door behind him; locking it. I shook my head.

"Tom I'm tired… Not now please." He grinned and jumped next to me.

"Aw, really?" He pouted. I rolled my eyes and pulled him on top.

"Kiss me you idiot." I said, going in for an immediate kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I felt the sunshine down on me. My eyes were glued shut; I slowly opened them and looked around the room. I sat up pulling the covers along with me. I looked over at Tom who was asleep. I planted a kiss on his cheek and got up to take a shower.

After a warm shower I slipped on black Capri's and a white tee. I closed the door lightly behind me and headed downstairs. I noticed Bill watching TV.

"Hey Bill." I sat by him and look at the TV.

"Hello…." He said awkwardly.

"_Tom and wife caught sneaking into a house…" _The woman said. My eyes had now focused on the TV but the news was over to quick. I walked over to the window and noticed a van outside the house; I covered my eyes and closed the blinds.

"They're outside too?" Bill ran up to me and checked outside he fell to the floor.

"What do we do?" I bit my finger and thought for a bit.

"The police?" Bill nodded and ran to grab the phone.

"MORNING!" Julia shouted making her way down the stairs. "Why do you all look tense?" I pointed outside and mimicked the way of taking a photo.

"Oh no! How!" I shrugged. The door banged.

"_We know you're in there, come out Tommy boy! Just one picture!" _I breathed heavy.

"THEY FOLLOWED US? And now their banging… is that even allowed?" I said. Bill ran over.

"The police are on their way." Her spoke.

"What's happening?" Tom came down in a pair of shorts and a black graphic tee. The banging came again but louder.

"WE KNOW YOU'RE THERE!" Tom raised his eyebrow in confusion. My hand went for the door knob, but I felt a hand stopping me.

"Izzy are you stupid?" Bill shouted.

"No, actually I'm not." I looked over my shoulder at Tom.

"Someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Tom walked up to me.

"Paparazzi." Tom's eye bugged out and he ran.

"THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT BABE!" I shouted after. Bill couldn't help but laugh. I opened the door; I was attacked with a flash of cameras. I stood there looking at the group of psychotic people.

"What were you doing with Tom last night?"

"Is this where you're permanently moving?" These questions swarmed around me.

"Why don't you all fuck off?" The murmuring had turned into oo's and ah's. The camera's had flashed even brighter. I covered my eyes and ran into the house.

"You okay?" Bill asked. I nodded and blinked couple times.

"I think I'm blind." I heard sirens outside; I slowly stood up and looked out the window the group of photographers now had left. I sighed in relief and sat on the couch.

"Are they gone?" Tom asked coming out from the corner; I giggled.

"Yes, Tom." I said, he walked over and sat by me. He took something out of his pocket, my eyes slowly followed.

"Cigarettes? Really? I thought you gave it up!" I stood up and grabbed it from his hand.

"When?" He stood up opposite of me.

"When we got married, our vows!" I shouted. He grabbed it from my hand and took one. He lit up and let out a puff of smoke. I bit my lip hard. I slapped him and ran upstairs….

**XXXX**

**Bill's POV…**

I heard shouting. I looked over at Isabelle and Tom. She slapped him angrily and ran. I saw a cigarette in his hand. I looked over at Juliet she had her hand over her mouth.

"Bill…" She held onto my arm. I let out a sigh and walked into the kitchen.

"What are we going to do, Izzy's never like this." Julia said coming into the kitchen. I turned around.

"Maybe she's on her period?" I grinned. She smacked me across the arm.

"Ow." She smiled, and went to get something to eat.

**XXXX**

**Tom's POV:**

The slap burned, my hand rubbed the side of my cheek. I put out the cigarette and followed her up. The door was wide open I walked in and saw her on the bed furious. She looked up angrily.

"What!" She shouted.

"Calm down Izzy. It was only a Cigarette!" I shouted back.

"You know that crap kills you right? Slowly…" She stood up.

"Yes I am aware…"

"Then why?" She pushed me against the wall hard.

"Why are you acting like this?" I shouted in her face.

"Because! I'm afraid of losing you!" Her anger immediately went down. I grabbed her wrists. I pushed her up against the wall and looked down.

"You'll never. Ever... And I Mean EVER lose me." I tried to reason. Tears flowed down her face.

"I have nightmares at Night, either you dying… leaving me, divorcing me or running of with my…" She mumbled the last word.

"Running off with?" I said.

"Kelly." She finished. I kissed her forehead.

"I'd never leave you for your sister." She looked up at me.

"Promise?" I nodded and kissed her.

**XXXX**

**Kelly's POV:**

I stood by the window looking down at the grass by my house. I looked around the living room. I walked around in the emptiness and looked at the wall of my sister and I, once when we kids.

"Bitch…" I punched the frame, the glass showered down onto the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tom and I headed downstairs, Bill was on the couch again staring at the TV. He looked up at me frightened, he pointed to the TV screen. There I was on the screen shouting 'Fuck Off' to the paparazzi. I sat down on the couch and held my head in my hands.

"Oh fuck." I stood back up and walked to the window. I felt two hands tighten around my waist. I looked behind me, Tom rested his head on my shoulder; his hair tickling my neck.

"I'm so stupid." I said to no one.

"No you're not." Tom whispered.

"Well are we going to stay inside today or are we all going out?" Julia said skipping to Bill. Bill grabbed her and pulled her down on his lap. I looked at Tom. He stepped back and nodded.

"We should all go shopping." He said.

"But me, I'll stay with Tam and Jane." Tom frowned.

"Really?" He said wrapped his arms around me again. I felt his lips moving up and down my neck. I nodded.

"Well Tom lets go." Julia said slipping on Slippers. Bill tied his sneakers. Tom ran to grab his Nike's. He slipped them on and ran towards me.

"Bye." He pressed his lips against mine and grabbed his keys. Julia, and Bill followed after him. I sat down on the couch. Tammy and Jane were still asleep. So that gave me more time relax in the quietness. The door knocked hard, I ran to it and opened it. Kelly looked at me.

"Kelly?" She walked in and sat on the couch.

"I'm bored so I decided to show up here." She said. I closed the door and sat on the couch beside her.

"Um, okay?" I looked at her awkwardly. She formed her hand into a fist. Next thing I knew my face met with that fist. What the hell did I do? I fell to the floor, a little blood dripping from the side of my lip. I looked at her.

"What the FUCK?" I shouted.

"I've been waiting for your ass to come back to L.A. To do this." She kicked me I held onto my stomach and screamed in pain. I reached for something, but she kicked my arm. I yelped in pain.

"Kelly please stop." I tried standing up, but she grabbed me by my hair and threw me back down.

"Bitch!" She kicked me once and again and walked out the house. I breathed heavily and cried. I reached for the house phone. I dialed Toms number.

**XXXX**

**Tom's POV.**

I walked around bored, I looked at Bill who was searching for a new pair of sneakers. Julia on the other hand was at the bathroom.

"Tom are these a good color." He said shoving a black pair of Nike's in my face. I nodded and leaned against the wall. My phone rang, I reached into my pocket and held it against my ear. Heavy breathing came from the other line. Bill looked at me.

"Um hello?" The breathing came heavier.

"Tom... please... he..." The call dropped. I recognized the voice immediately.

"Bill Izzy's in trouble, take a taxi home!" I ran out the store before Bill could say anything. I sprinted to my car, I quickly sat in and drove off.

**XXXX**

**Izzy's POV.**

The phone shut, I looked up Kelly looked down at me.

"Don't tell ANYONE that I did this, or else..." She threw down the phone cord and left for good. I tried standing up, but I fell right back down.

"Someone.. help me..." The door slammed open.

"Please be someone else."

"ISABELLE!" I heard Toms voice.

"Over here." I whispered.

"Isabelle!" Tom shouted again, he walked in. He looked around, until he saw me on the floor. Blood dripping my my mouth, my face bruised. He ran towards me and held my head in his Lap.

"OH MY GOD." He ran his hand through my hair.

"What the fuck happened?" He said again. He began to call the ambulance.

I let my head rest against his tummy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Bill's POV:**

Tom ran out the store, frantic and angry. I scratched my head and threw down the shoes. Julia ran back out of breath.

"Hey I just saw Tom running, I tried running and asking what happened... but..." I cut her off, by grabbing her arm and calling for a taxi.

"What's going on?" She asked looking down at her arm then at me.

"I think it's Isabelle." I spoke quickly. A taxi pulled up and I pushed Julia in and followed.

"What about her?" She asked frightened.

"I think she's hurt."

**XXXX**

**Tom's POV:**

I waited and waited for the ambulance to come, the ran in and placed Isabelle on the gurney, I held her hand tight she closed her eyes and the two men led her out. I watched her go in the Ambulance truck. I tried sitting in with her, but they told me off. I watch the van drive off. Soon came up a yellow L.A. Taxi. Bill ran out and shook me, shouting 'What happened?' I explained all that I could, Julia broke down in tears.

"And they didn't let you go?" Bill shouted even louder. I nodded.

"We're going down there now!" Bill said pulling me along with him.

"What about Tammy and Jane?" Bill stopped pulling me and looked over at Julia. She looked at her hands.

"I'll watch them, you and Tom can go." Bill said. He let go of me, and walked over to his wife. His kissed her lightly and walked inside. Julia looked at me and smiled.

"Let's go." I grabbed her wrist. We quickly sat in and drove off.

…...

We busted through the doors of the local hospital. We ran to the counter asking for Isabelle. The nurse pointed down the hall, and telling us to make a right. We followed the instructions to Izzy's room. I ran into the room. I found her looking up at the ceiling and hands placed neatly in front of her. Her face was now bandaged up, and her arm was in a cast. I gave a little cough. She looked at me and Julia. Julia ran to her, crying and greeting her with a hug.

"How'd this happen!" She shouted through tears. Isabelle kept quiet. I walked over and sat by her. Tears wet her face. I looked into her icy eyes. I wiped her tears and held her hand.

"It'll all be okay." I planted a kiss on her lips. She looked down at her hands.

"Can I talk to Julia alone?" She said to me. I sighed and stood up. I made my way out the door.

"Julia..." She said.

"Yea?" Julia replied.

"Your the only one I can talk to, but please promise me you won't tell anyone. Not even Tom or Bill."

"Tell them what?" She asked.

"The person who hurt me, was Kelly."

"WHAT?" Julia shouted.

"Sh!" she hushed.

"Please PROMISE ME!" Julia nodded and hugged her again.

…...

I leaned against the door and heard shouting.

"PROMISE ME." Promise me what? I walked in, however, None of the girls bothered looking at me.

"Yoohoo?" Their heads turned towards me, both faces full of fresh tears.

"Um, Izzy... I'm going to go ask if you can get discharged today." She nodded and shooed me off. I walked off to the front desk. The lady flashed a smile

"Why hello there young man." She put on a flirtatious face. I smiled awkwardly back.

"Um, Is it okay if Isabelle leaves today?" I leaned on the counted she put her hand on my arm. I stepped back. "So can she?" The women grabbed my hand and pulled me over the counter. Her face up against mine.

"Tom?" Our heads turned to the voice. Julia was leaning against the wall staring at the women. The women released me, and I walked over to Julia.

"I think she likes me." I tried not looking back. Julia couldn't help but laugh.

"Well can Izzy leave?"

"Oh yah," I ran back and asked once again. The nurse gave a nod, and I headed to Izzy's room. She was fast asleep with a shocked look on her face. I took her in my arms bridal style and headed to my car.

**XXXX**

My hand was in her's while Julia cared for her arm. We led her to the couch and I faced her and planted couple kisses on her lips. I placed my hand on her face.

"Why so sweet Tom?" I shrugged and attacked her with another kiss. She used her free hand to pull me closer.

"Oi, can you two stop? Izzy, Bill and I wanna talk to you." She stood up and walked over to Bill and Julia. The trio walked into a room and slammed the door shut. I walked to the door and placed my ear against door.

"I think you should Tell Bill. He won't tell Tom." I heard Julia's voice.

"I promise Izzy, No matter how bad it is. I won't tell Tom. We don't need him getting arrested." I could feel he was smiling. I fell to the floor flat on my stomach. I saw feet, especially Izzy's light blue painted nails. She walked over to the bed and I heard her sigh.

"Fine, This happened when you guys left. Kelly did this." Isabelle said.

"KELLY DID..." Bill started.

"SHUT UP. Tom's out there!" Julia shouted.

"She is going to PAY." Bill said angrily. I stood up. I could feel the anger rushing through my veins. I slipped on my sneakers and headed down to her house.

**XXXX**

**Izzy's POV:**

"Just don't tell Tom." I told Bill.

"She will DIE. If someone doesn't kill her before me." Bill said with a smile. I stood up and walked out. I looked around the living room.

"Tom?" I walked into the living room a little more.

"TOM!" I twirled around.

"Bill, Tom's gone." Bill shouted even louder.

"TOM COME OUT!"

"I think he heard us." I said frightened.

"I'll go over to Kelly's" I started out the door.

"Wait, I'm coming!" Bill shouted after.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Tom's POV.**

Anger buzzed through me, All I could think was ripping Kelly's head off. _Her perfect hair, and skin… how can I? She's too beautiful to die. STOP TOM. You love Isabelle, and her only. Nothing can change how you feel. I hope you're right brain. _I slapped my head like an idiot, I walked up to the Pena resident. I knocked on the door reluctantly. Kelly opened the door, she had ice cream in her hand and tears down her face. I rose an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" I asked, the urge for me to wipe her tears away pushed through me. I let go of the feeling. Well I at least tried to.

"I know why you're here Tom, You're probably here to hit me cause of what I did to Isabelle. Well I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened." She walked over to the couch and sobbed. I followed her in and sat by her.

"Well, what I don't know why he hell would you do that to her. When no one was home. What's your problem?" I stood up on the last word. Kelly followed up.

"MY PROBLEM IS YOU!" She wiped her tears away and giggled. "I love you silly." I stepped back confused. What have I done? She followed me, and grabbed my arms.

"Kelly…." She placed her index finger on my lips. She hushed me, and grabbed my hand. She led me to her room. Why wasn't I refusing, whoa WHAT THE HELL. Next thing I knew I was kissing her full on mouth, My hand reached for her shirt, she took it off immediately and threw me on the bed. Our clothes were flying everywhere, What… was… I… doing.

**Izzy's POV:**

I ran as fast I could ignoring the pain in my body.

"Isabelle! IZZY! WAIT UP!" I stopped immediately and spun on my heal. Bill was running towards me out of breath. He put his hand on my shoulder, to catch his breath. He looked adorable, even with his septum piercing which was a huge mistake. But what can you do? He's not a boy to reason with. He looked up at me with his brown eyes.

"You are a fast runner." Bill said, he stood up straight and we continued to walked towards my house. I noticed the door was unlocked, well it was wide open. I stepped in, looking in every corner for Tom and Kelly. I heard squeaking upstairs, and some stuff being thrown down.

"He's not killing her is he?" I grinned at the thought. Bill shook his head and grabbed my good hand. We walked closer to the room that was well lit. I began to hear moaning, my heart began to beat faster then it could. I gripped bills hand tight. I peeked through the tiny left open door.

"Oh. My…. TOM!" I shouted. I bit back the tears. I saw Tom stand up, he ran for his pants, he opened the door and looked down at me. I blinked couple times and sighed.

"Don't touch me." I let go of Bill's hand and walked off. Off where ever I could run to for some peace.

**Tom's POV. **

I have to stop, I don't know what I'm doing, what kind of craving is this? Having sex with your own sister in law. I heard my, in a familiar voice. Oh no, oh shit. Crap! I threw Kelly off of me and saw Isabelle shocked standing at the door, her hand gripping Bill's. I ran to grab my jeans and shirt. I walked to her I tried saying something, something to tell her Something took me over. I'm sorry, but it just wouldn't come out. She sighed, and let go of Bill's hand.

"Don't touch me." She ran, I followed after. Once I reached downstairs, She was gone. I ran out anyways. Her cast was on the concrete floor, I picked it up and had an Idea where she could be. She loves quiet peaceful places. I ran towards our house.

**Bill's POV.**

Isabelle ran, Tom following. I just stood there and walked into the room. Kelly had slipped on a robe. I leaned against the wall and laughed.

"You are one pathetic bitch." I said at her. She turned to me. She walked closer, our faces a centimeter apart.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"You. Are. One. Pathetic. Bitch." I repeated. Her hand moved towards my face, I grabbed her wrist and threw her down. She skidded against the hard floor and hit the wall.

"You ruined our family. Fick dich." I spat, and walked out.

**Izzy's POV.**

I walked up to Jost's house. I unlocked the door and ignored Julia sitting on the couch. I ran upstairs to our room, I began to throw all my clothes into the suit case and hid it in the closet. I opened bathroom, and took out some candles, I lit them up and put them around the room. Despite the agonizing pain in my arm. I managed. The door behind me opened.

"Go away Tom!"

"To bad I'm not him." I turned around and saw Julia leaning against the doors entrance.

"I'm sorry.." I continued to light the room.

"Where's your cast? What happened?" I sighed and turned around.

"She won. In less then a week, she got Tom. She won Jules. She won." I turned off the lights and stared in Julia's eyes.

"Please go." She nodded and walked off. I closed the door and at on the bed. I gripped the covers and screamed.

**Tom's POV.**

I ran up to the house, the door was already open, I saw Julia coming down the stairs. She walked up to me.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"Something I really regret." Julia crossed her arms and laughed. Next thing I knew I felt a slap across my face.

"Just like the time we first met. Nice." She walked over to the couch and laid back.

"TOM YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!" I heard from behind. I turned around and saw Bill. I've never seen him this angry. He grabbed me arms and shook me.

"You're an ass! How.. HOW COULD YOU!" He shouted in my face. I stepped back, and walked up the stairs. I walked towards my room, and opened it. The lights were down, A dark figure sat in the middle of the bed. Isabelle's head bent down. She looked up at me. I walked over and handed her cast. She refused. I grabbed her arm carefully and placed it on her. Surprisingly she didn't refuse. I sat by her.

"I'm…" She covered my mouth. She turned to me, the only thing I could see in the darkness was her light eyes. No tears. No nothing. She leaned towards me.

"Go to sleep." She told me. I nodded and took off my jeans and shirt. I climbed under the covers. Isabelle right beside me. She rested her head on my chest.

"I love you." She said. "I always will." She pressed her lips against mine. I felt her tongue urging for my mouth to be open. Eventually it did. I grabbed her head and got on top of her. My mouth moving swiftly with hers. I felt something wet. Was she beginning to cry? I looked up and saw tears flowing down.

"Don't stop." She said through tears. I got off, and laid down beside her, holding her tight in my arms. I sobbed on my bare chest.

**Izzy's POV.**

I let out a sigh. The door creaked, my head turned to it. Tom walked through with my cast. He walked towards me gently grabbing my arm. He applied my cast and sat by me.

"I'm…." He began but how many times will you say It before actually meaning it. I put my hand over his mouth.

"Go to sleep." I told him. He nodded and stood. Soon all he had on was boxers. I got under the covers, and soon her did too. I let my head rest on his chest.

"I love you." I spoke quietly. "Always will." He hauled my self up on my good arm and kissed him. Soon he was on top of me, kissing me like the world was about to end. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I let out the tears. He stopped and looked at me.

"Don't stop." I choked on my tears. He got off of me and went back to laying down. He pulled me close to him and held me there. I cried even harder.

_1 hour later…_

I looked up at him if he was sleeping and yes he was. I slowly took both of his arms off of me and walked to the closet. I took out my suitcase. I went to grab a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote, more tears flowed. I placed it by his watches. I took off my wedding ring and placed it on the letter. I took the suitcase, and grabbed a hat. I walked downstairs, and quietly tried to open the door. I pushed my suitcase through. I forgot something. Oh no. Tammy. I ran back upstairs and into her room. I kissed her head, and stroked her brown hair. I walked out the room and left the house for good. I turned to it one last time. I blew a kiss and walked off into the night…

_The next morning…._

**Tom's POV.**

The sun peaked through the curtains, definitely waking me up. The weight in my arms were gone. I shot up and looked around. I went for my watch, there was a wedding ring and a note. I lifted the wedding ring up.

"Isabelle." I took the note and opened it.

_You must be awake now. You're wondering why there's a note. And my ring. Well Tom, I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry… after last night… I can't be around someone who can't control his own self around women. Tammy's fine, I didn't take her. So. Goodbye tomi. Ich liebe dich. ~ Isabelle Pena. No longer a Kaulitz._

I closed my eyes.

"ISABELLE!" I sat there silently crying. I her the door slam open.

"What happened?" Bill's voice echoed. I looked at him.

"She's gone, forever Bill ALL BECAUSE OF ME!" I cried even harder. Bill read the note, and looked at the wedding ring. He sat by me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'll find her brother. I promise you."


End file.
